Peter Rabbit
Peter Rabbit is Beatrix Potter's first and most famous character. He is a young, impulsive, mischeivous little rabbit, but really he has a soft heart. His mother is Old Mrs. Rabbit, and his sisters are Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail. His cousin is Benjamin Bunny, and his uncle is Old Mr. Benjamin Bunny. He always wears a little blue jacket with brass buttons and a pair of shoes. His father had been put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor. IN THE BOOKS BY BEATRIX POTTER Peter Rabbit made his first appearance in 1902 in The Tale of Peter Rabbit. Peter disobeys his mother's orders and sneaks into Mr. McGregor's garden, eating as many vegetables as he can before Mr. McGregor spots him and chases him about. Peter manages to escape, but not before losing his jacket and shoes, which Mr. McGregor uses to dress a scarecrow. Peter returns home weary and ill and is put to bed with a dose of chamomile tea. In The Tale of Benjamin Bunny, first published in 1904, Peter's cousin Benjamin Bunny brings him back to Mr. McGregor's garden and they retrieve the clothes Peter lost in The Tale of Peter Rabbit. But after they gather onions to give to Peter's mother, they are captured by Mr. McGregor's cat. Benjamin's father arrives and rescues them, but also reprimands Peter and Benjamin for going into the garden by whipping them with a switch. In this tale, Peter displays some trepidation about returning to the garden. In The Tale of The Flopsy Bunnies, first published in 1909, Peter has a small role and appears only briefly. He is grown up and his sister Flopsy is now married to his cousin Benjamin Bunny. The two are the parents of six little Flopsy Bunnies. Peter and his mother keep a nursery garden and the bunnies come by asking him for spare cabbage. In The Tale of Mr. Tod, first published in 1912, Benjamin and Flopsy's children are kidnapped by notorious badger Tommy Brock. Peter helps Benjamin chase after Brock, who hides out in the house of the fox Mr. Tod. Mr. Tod finds Brock sleeping in his bed and as the two get into a scuffle, Peter and Benjamin rescue the children. Peter makes cameo appearances in two other tales. In'' The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle, first published in 1905, Peter and Benjamin are customers of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle, a hedgehog washerwoman. The two rabbits are depicted in one illustration peeping from the forest foliage. In 'The Tale of Ginger and Pickles, first published in 1909, Peter and other characters from Potter's previous stories make cameo appearances in the artwork patronizing the shop of Ginger and Pickles. FILM AND TELEVISION ADAPTIONS Tales of Beatrix Potter (ballet) ' Peter appears in the ballet verison of the stories. His story does not appear in the ballet. The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (1992-1995) '' All the stories starring Peter Rabbit and Benjmain Bunny appear in The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends. ''Peter Rabbit (Nick Jr. TV Series) '' Peter is the main character in the Nick Jr. TV Series.The show follows mischievous, charming Peter Rabbit as he overcomes obstacles, outwits predators and avoids danger. Peter wants to grow up to be just like his late father and carries his journal (a guide on how to be a good rabbit) on his adventures with his friends Cousin Benjamin Bunny and new character Lily Bobtail. He is very optimistic, and even adopts a catchpraise used by his dad: "A good rabbit NEVER gives up!" Peter Rabbit (2018 movie) Peter is the main character of this movie, and is voiced by James Corden. The film follows when a farmer, Thomas McGregor, moves in, and Peter and his gang eat his garden, just like they did with Mr. McGregor‘s. When Thomas tries to get rid of Peter’s gang, they have to fight back to get their home back. Unlike other Peter Rabbit media, this is an adventure comedy, which critics call “ruining Beatrix Potter’s most famous work”. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Gallery 09-peter-rabbit w700 h700.jpg Peter rabbit about to run.jpg Peter Rabbit 2018 Screenshot 0383.jpg Peter Rabbit 2018 Screenshot 0347.jpg Peter Rabbit 2018 Screenshot 0346.jpg Peter Rabbit 2018 Screenshot 0144.jpg Jprabbit2-popup.jpg Peter Rabbit.png Peter rabbit 2018 character.png Peter rabbit and his team.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Protagonists Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Singing characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:1902 Introductions Category:Sony Pictures Animation Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Columbia Pictures Characters